


Stiff's Don't Swear (Apparently)

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Divergency [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Initiation, abnegation, amity, candor, dauntless, erudite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: When Tris first joins Dauntless, she hates Peter. He drives her crazy with his berating insults and sneers. He thinks of her as a predictable Abnegation born. Tris was going to show him.





	Stiff's Don't Swear (Apparently)

"Why doesn't he just stop with the insults? It's not getting him anywhere." Tris snapped at her friends.

"Well his name is Peter and he was from Candor. Do you really expect him to keep his mouth shut?" Christina asked sending a knowing glance at her friend.

"No but still!" Tris looked down at her plate angrily. "I'm not predictable am I?"

"You kind of are Tris." Will points out.

"I guess I'll have to be..." Tris paused for dramatic effect. "Unpredictable."

-/-

 

Tris pondered on what to do that would be unpredictable. The thought came to her mind in an instant. She would swear. Abnegation forbid swearing, it's practically unheard of. She was climbing up the ladder to get on her bunk when she stubbed her toe, Peter had just entered.

"Fuck!" Tris swore. 

"W-What was that Stiff?" Peter exclaimed.

"You fucking heard me." Tris yelled, laughing internally at his look.

Tris rolled her eyes and lay in bed thinking of other unpredictable things an Abnegation born could do. Peter would not know what was coming.


End file.
